The Fallen
by SadnessAndSorrow
Summary: The black shadow who leaps over the buildings with bloodthirst and insanity in his eyes, who is he? Serious OOCness, character death, insanity. No pairings!


**Authors' Note **When I listened to From The Inside by Linkin Park I got the idea to write this. It's a one shot, with OOC characters. I've warned you, so no flamers:) 

Anyways, it's just something I wrote when I needed a break from schoolwork. I will continue with my other fic, have no fear!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

* * *

…_Hiding himself, withering within his own walls, the Fallen is lost…_

A black flash is seen on the roof, outlined towards the moon. Leaping without fear of falling, he smiles.

It's decided.

He has finally found it, the one and only answer to his existence.

The voice in his head told him the answer. In the beginning, he was reluctant to believe it, he was even furious for it to imply something so insane.

But then he understood. His father had told him the truth.

He had even told him that he was his father, and that his destiny was to kill all human.

And it came to him with ease. The voice, his father, told him that all he needed to do was tearing of the seal.

So he did it.

He smiles again, showing his enormous fangs as he leaps over the roof.

The night, his mother, is kind to him. Just as his father, the sealed one inside of him. Well, at least he used to be sealed. His father was willing to give it all up when he embraced the truth.

He had to kill them all.

Every single human that hated him.

Every human in this village have to die.

His father explained it, and then he had died. He had told him about how the humans had murdered his mother, forcing her immortal soul to fuse with the night. How he had avenged her, only to be sealed by a coward in his sons own body.

Suddenly, he stops and raises his head.

A sad howl releases itself from his throat.

The humans had murdered his family.

So he had to kill them.

His father gave him a new name before he died, as was the custom of his people.

"The Fallen." He whispers, licking his sharpened teeth as he continues leaping over the roofs towards his goal.

:

Sasuke gasped and sat up in his bed, furiously rubbing his eyes. He had had a horrible nightmare, in which Naruto turned mad and killed everyone with that insanely strong chakra of his. He lit the lamp beside his bed, giving the room a soft shine of yellow.

The boy slowly walked to his open window and looked out. The moon was full tonight, it looked really pretty, white and completely round. He enjoyed looking at the moon, even though he'd never admit it to anyone.

Suddenly a black shape crossed the round circle. Sasuke blinked and looked after it, but it was gone.

'What was that?' he thought. 'Probably just an animal. I better get back to bed; Kakashi-sensei had some big mission for us tomorrow. The dobe will probably get all stupid, jumping around and screaming as usual. God, that idiot is annoying!'

He went back to bed and relaxed, trying to force the sleep to come to him.

He was just about to fall asleep when a sound by the window made him jump up, a kunai in his right hand.

A black shape stood by the window. Its red eyes gleamed with horrible bloodlust that made him shudder.

"Who are you!" He yelled.

"The Fallen…" the shape whispered.

Sasuke flinched.

He recognized that voice…

"Na-naruto? What are you doing here? And what's with that hood thing?" He asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Naruto slowly stepped out from the darkness, into the light. His face was hidden behind a black hood, his entire body was clothed in the black robe; the only thing that you could see was his eyes.

'Strange,' Sasuke thought,' he seems so much taller. And why are his eyes red?'

"Take of that stupid hood; you look stupid." Sasuke said in mocking voice.

Naruto didn't answer; all he did was slowly walking closer to the other boy.

Sasuke backed off a little and then stopped himself.

'Hey, why am I running from dead-last?' he thought, feeling angry with himself.

"Naruto, get out of my home!" He said angrily.

"Who's Naruto?" The robed person said. He raised his hands to the brim of the hood and pulled it down.

Sasuke gasped.

It was Naruto, and yet not him at all.

He was tall, taller than Sasuke and possible taller than Kakashi.

The whisker marks were larger than before, even larger then the Chuunin exam.

Huge fangs protruded from his mouth, giving him a vicious look. And his blonde spiky hair was now red and long, hanging down in stripes across a face that seemed to have lost all of its childishness in only a day.

But the most horrific thing of all was his eyes.

Red, with slitted pupils, they resembled the eyes of a feline creature. But even more horrific was that they were filled with insanity and a bloodlust that only could be compared with a demon.

He had lost his humanity.

"I am the Fallen." Naruto hissed, smiling a smile Sasuke had never seen on another human.

"And I am an avenger. Just like you…" He cocked his head to the side, just like an animal.

Then he charged forward. Before Sasuke could blink, Naruto was standing right in front of him, his hand inches from his chest and his face just beside his ear.

"It will begin with you." He whispered.

And with one quick motion, he drove his hand through Sasukes' chest. The boy gasped, feeling a pain he'd never experienced before. Naruto swiftly pulled out his hand, licking his soaked claws clean of blood.

Sasuke felt his legs give way under him.

The last he saw before the darkness surrounded him, was his best friend licking his blood of his claws.

The Fallen looked down on the body. He giggled, a strange sound coming from a demon.

The blood tasted good, so he licked his claws a bit more before he jumped up to the window.

Raising his face to the moon, another howl escaped him.

It had begun.

The people here wouldn't see the dawn again.

The Fallen jumped out of the window, following the scent of the next that would suffer.

A certain pink haired female.

The Fallen smiled an insane smile.

'I wonder if her blood tastes good' he thought with a giggle, before disappearing in the night.

…_The Fallen is lost in his own mind, cursed with insanity and yet sane, as the death of his precious haunts him…_

_

* * *

_

What do you think? Please review, constructive criticismis always welcome!  



End file.
